


末世

by seishiro_123



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Snow Man (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seishiro_123/pseuds/seishiro_123
Summary: 照ALL末世异能暂定后宫有深澤辰哉、佐久间大介、向井康二、渡边翔太、中岛健人、京本大我、重冈大毅（排名不分先后，但出场顺序基本是先雪内部，后其他组）除照以外全员异能，照和koji另有其他特殊身份（中二的设定，见谅…同时如果有朋友想看其他人也阔以告诉我，后宫可以一直增加就是……雪剩下的几位因为在我这都是永远的左位所以不太行（滑跪在这篇里，照都是平等的爱着每一个人，大家也爱他如果有哪里不好，就是我写的不好（再次滑跪过程NP，结局也NPooc，中二，慎入
Relationships: Iwamoto Hikaru/Fukazawa Tatsuya, Iwamoto Hikaru/Kyomoto Taiga, Iwamoto Hikaru/Mukai Koji, Iwamoto Hikaru/Nakajima Kento, Iwamoto Hikaru/Sakuma Daisuke, Iwamoto Hikaru/Shigeoka Daiki, Iwamoto Hikaru/Watanabe Shouta
Kudos: 8





	末世

1

末世第四年，动荡不安的世界终于逐步稳定下来，日本人口骤减至原本的十分之一

岩本照倒是很感叹。

这个地方，比起他上次来的时候，真的变化很大

【东京安全区】  
以东京为中心划分的一片有人区  
原本的东京，末世刚来临的时候，因为人口密集，伤亡最惨重，但同时也是物资最丰富，觉醒异能者最多的地方。

岩本照路过一家店门口，几个穿着“简单”的年轻女性在招揽顾客，这里是做什么的，一目了然，末世之中，或许可以没有餐厅，但却会有这种消遣的地方。

妓女看到路过的岩本照衣着整洁，外表也不错，于是更加卖力的缠住他。

岩本照想了想觉得这里确实是可以打探一下消息的好地方，于是停下脚步

“你们这里怎么消费？”  
“好说~”一个妓女看到岩本照有意，所以马上把他拉进店里开始给他介绍“小哥这么帅，我可以给你点优惠哟，用物资或者结晶都可以”

结晶……？

岩本照不动声色的从口袋里掏出一个浑圆的透明晶体，这是他在来的路上正巧碰到的巨型变异动物，从它身体里发现的。他能感受到这个晶体里有什么力量  
虽然对他来讲没什么作用就是了。

看到晶体的成色，妓女眼前一亮，这么大的结晶至少在B级以上。是异能者们抢破头的好东西。  
岩本照看到对方神情就知道自己猜对了，他把结晶抛给面前的女人  
“美女，我其实刚到这里，还什么都不懂，就想找个地方混口饭吃……”

妓女了然，像岩本照这种能毫发无伤穿越“无人区”到这里的人肯定是异能者，东京安全区里大大小小的组织不少，但真正领头的只有那一个。

HIKARU

那个组的名字叫“光”因为其组长佐久间的异能是光  
稍微想象一下就能明白，这样的异能，不能说十分厉害，只能说是毁天灭地了

【有趣】  
岩本这么想着站起身，“谢谢美女啦，我去碰碰运气”  
“诶？”女人一脸惋惜“这就要走了？”

明明“正事”还一点没干呢

岩本照按着店里人给的地址找到港区的一片别墅区

入口处有人把守着，对方盘问他有没有异能，是多少级的

岩本照对此毫无概念，只好盘算着说  
“我力气很大……等级，不太清楚……”  
“力量系的啊”门卫兴致缺缺

力量系的异能者，在全部异能中占比较高，末世初期能力展现最明显，但后期基本就没什么上升的空间了，盘问岩本照的门卫就是力量系异能，在“大佬遍地走”的当下，能在HIKARU里当一个门卫已经是很好了。

岩本照看到对方的反应就知道自己的答案不够完美，于是他从口袋里掏出一包烟递给门卫，烟是夜店里的人给他的，他付出那么大一颗结晶却没点服务，对方就给了他几包烟，在这种时候，这样的消耗品都有着很高价值。

果然，门卫眼前一亮，在看了看四周后悄悄把烟收进口袋  
“算你小子走运了，今天正好有甄选会，你去大厅等着吧”

看着岩本照的背影，门卫撇了撇嘴，不知道是哪里来的乡巴佬，不但是最普通的力量系异能，甚至连自己的等级都搞不清楚，恐怕第一个环节就会被刷下来。

岩本照走进大厅，已经有几个人等在那里，粗略看过去大概不到十人  
有的人单枪匹马，有的人两三成群站在一起，互相保持着一定距离

没有等太久，就有几个人从楼上走下来，岩本照抬眼望过去，一下子就看到了一个白白净净的男人，穿着紧身的破洞黑色牛仔裤，皮粉色的卫衣，左耳上还有两个明晃晃的耳环，巧的是岩本照在相同位置有一样的耳洞。

对方看到他后明显愣了一下。

渡边翔太拿着冰可乐跟在深澤辰哉身后，他看到深澤停在那里样子有点奇怪  
“怎么了Fukka？”

“没什么……”深澤辰哉回神“那个人，让我有点在意”  
说话间，他们已经走到一楼  
在两人身侧还跟着一个穿着一身职业套装，发型整齐的女人，满脸写着干练女秘书几个大字  
“请大家先依次自我介绍”  
女秘书说

气氛似乎一下子从中二少年漫就变成了真实职场面试

“我，我叫黑崎辉，二级土系异能”一个人率先开口，他在说话同时伸出一只手，混凝土的墙面随着他的手势被剥下一块，在指间打转

自然系的异能，虽然还只有二级，但以后一定能成为很强的战力。  
秘书点点头，在自己的本上记录着什么  
“谢谢你，不过请别忘了把墙面修好”

秘书把头转向下一个“面试者”对方是一对长相有六七分相似的肌肉男  
两人是亲兄弟，自称是都是四级动物系异能者，哥哥能变成一只大型秃鹫，无论战斗力还是侦查能力都很强，弟弟则是两栖通用的鳄鱼，有着子弹都打不穿的坚硬皮肤

“森永兄弟？”深澤辰哉有点惊讶“我记得你们是‘原石’那边的，怎么会……？”

森永兄弟两人对视一眼，哥哥开口道“人往高处走，在那边我们得不到应有的东西”

这一句其实什么也没能解释，对方不愿意说实话  
深澤也没再多说什么

眼看前面的人一个个都介绍完毕，大家异能都五花八门的，只有岩本照，作为压轴，在所有人的注目下干巴巴的说自己力气很大

沉默两秒，从渡边翔太那里传来吸管嘬空的声音

他把可乐喝完了。

深澤辰哉最先回神“今天辛苦各位了，除了森永兄弟两人以外的都可以留下”

“等等！”在其他人舒一口气的同时，森永兄弟一下子着急起来  
“你这是什么意思？凭什么不要我们？”

“因为我不喜欢说谎的人”深澤辰哉的回应很平静，完全不在乎面前两个肌肉男的怒气“你们两个明明是二级和三级，也太不诚实了”

在场面试的其他新人心里一惊，深澤辰哉能力特殊不是秘密，但秘密的是没人知道他真正的异能是什么，但一眼就看穿别人的等级，实在是个可怕的事

森永弟被当众揭穿而恼羞成怒，他一下子变身成半人半鳄的样子，朝深澤扑过去

一滴透明水珠擦着深澤的发丝边缘飞出去，一下子穿透了森永弟的额头，在场人还没反应过来是怎么回事，就见到鳄鱼已经变回人类的样子倒在地上，从脑后流出的大片鲜血中混杂着粉白的脑浆。

“直也！！”森永兄大骇

水珠是从深澤身后的渡边手里发出去的，仅仅是一滴可乐罐外围的水汽而已。

渡边是水系异能，物理伤害对他完全没用，森永兄知道自己没法伤到他，但深澤就在面前，哪怕下地狱，至少也得拉一个垫背的。  
他这么想着变身为半人半鸟的样子打算掳走深澤。

一切其实就发生在电光火石之间

岩本照站的地方相距他们不远，虽然可以出手相助，但他其实也有些好奇这么近的距离下，深澤会怎么应对。

“噌”的一声，好像是刀出鞘的声音，深澤辰哉手起刀落，森永兄也已经倒在地上

即使是岩本照也看不出来他是从哪把刀抽出来的。

深澤辰哉深吸一口气，然后转身对着渡边翔太抱怨起来

“都怪你！”他把自己的衣服展示给渡边“你为什么要杀那个鳄鱼，溅我一身血，这衣服我很喜欢的知道吗！”

“啊？我看你多少是有点问题”渡边翔太不甘示弱“明明是你自己不给人留面子导致的，而且血迹大多数是你自己砍人溅上去的吧？！你就是个邋遢鬼，不仅吃饭会溅自己身上，就连砍人也会！”

没想到两个人就这么吵起嘴来，岩本照眨眨眼睛，一脸懵逼。

另一边，已经有人把两具尸体拖下去，快速将一切收拾干净。末世之中，规则早已经变回最原始的状态，无人会在意两个弱者的命运。

岩本照躺在床上，进组之后马上就能分配到不错的住处，每天起码衣食无忧。可让他不解的是明明其他人的住处都在另外的地方，但只有他一个人被分配在这里，听说包括老大在内好几位高层都住在这里……  
他明明只是一个“力量系异能者”而已啊……

“你是说，看不到那个新人的属性？”佐久间向深澤确认  
深澤点点头“这种情况还是第一次……”

深澤辰哉在末世之前是一个专职游戏直播的YouTuber，游戏打得好，也小有一点名气。末世来临，他得到了一个比自然系的异能还要神奇的能力

就是【游戏】  
他可以随意使用自己一直在玩的一款游戏里的全部功能，包括游戏中标配的背包功能，相当于空间能力，也是因此让他在残酷的末世里也完好无损的活了下来  
甚至在突破四级之后，他可以看到其他人的“属性面板”虽然这个能力有范围限制，但无论是谁，他此后都可以知道对方的能力、等级等重要情报。  
但是在他查看岩本照的时候，第一次出现这种什么情报都没有，只在面板上出现了【？？？】字样的情况。  
就像游戏里尚隐藏在迷雾中的最终魔王一样，让人不安

岩本照从自己的房间溜达到客厅，在那里，他看到沙发上坐着一个脸很可爱的金发男子。

末世之中，竟然还有人有闲情逸致染发。

“你好啊”金发男人对他笑了笑，给他倒了杯饮料“要不要来喝奶茶？”

“啊，谢谢”岩本照端着杯子，尝了一口“好喝！”

“是吧”金发男子的脸上在差不多对称的位置正好有两颗痣，可爱到让人没法移开目光“你就是岩本照吧，我听Fukka说过你了，很神奇呢，完全看不穿你的底细啊”

岩本照开玩笑的回应“明知道我底细不明，但还是把我留在这里吗，不怕我半夜搞破坏？”

“没关系”对方说话很有元气“你杀不死我的”  
说话间，他打了个响指，原本金色的头发瞬间变成粉红

“对了……我是佐久间大介，欢迎来到HIKARU”

Tbc.

**Author's Note:**

> 利用光折射改变颜色这个梗出自水千丞的《寒武再临》我心里永远的名著，在决定写末世这么中二的内容后最先想到的就是skm和“光”这个属性很配，一开始想让他秉持着末世里也爱二次元爱染发的人设，但又觉得不太现实（？  
> 然后就想到了《寒武再临》中也有一个光属性的异能者利用自己的能力改变发色这样的内容（滑跪


End file.
